A New Gregg Arrives
by Antique2rose
Summary: It's time for the newest member of the Gregg Muir home to be born! This story takes place right after my last story, Estrangement. It also ties into my other story, Captain Gregg on Fatherhood. I hope that you enjoy the read. Thank you!


A New Gregg Arrives

I own no rights to the Ghost and Mrs Muir TV show, the book or the movie.

This story takes place right after the last book of the Entrapment series, Estrangement. If you haven't read the series, then a couple of things in this story may not make sense to you. I do hope folks enjoy this little story! Thank you for

reading!

Word of Caution. This story contains pregnancy details.

"As a matter-of-fact, Doctor, we have had a _family _emergency of sorts and therefore were unable to bring Carolyn in for her check-ups." Captain Gregg tugged on his ear, then took his naval stance. The time spent dealing with Bobby Muir, Vanessa, and the Black Veil group swallowed up their days and nights like a hungry bear just emerging from hibernation.

The ghost captain studied the room that he and Carolyn occupied. Dr. Hudson's office was a typical doctor's office inside of a local hospital. Carolyn called it a _regular_ exam room, but it still felt cold and inhospitable to her husband.

"But your wife has missed at least two appointments. That's a month without a check." The obstetrician crossed his arms and raised both eyebrows at the seaman.

"We're sorry, Doctor. It c-couldn't be helped. I'm here, now." Carolyn stepped in front of her OB doctor and tucked her hair behind one ear. What she didn't need now was more stress.

For the umpteenth time Carolyn adjusted her exam gown. It was just one more thing to add to her growing list of discomforts. Even with her pregnancy, the gown hung lopsided from her petite body and threatened to fall off.

The obstetrician padded one hand on the exam table. "Up here on the table, Mrs. Gregg. Is it safe to say that the family crisis is over?" He shot a look to the sea captain.

"Yes, I believe that's it's over, Doctor." Daniel crossed one arm over his chest and gave another tug to his ear with the other hand.

Doctor Hudson turned back again to Carolyn who was nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Go ahead and remove your panties for me, Mrs. Gregg. Let's see where you're at."

The ghost captain jerked to attention. "Now, see here, Doctor! What do you think that you're doing?"

"I'm doing standard procedure," he demurred while putting on a pair of latex gloves. "This really_ is _new to you, isn't it? Where have you been for the last 50 years?"

"It's-it's alright, Daniel." Carolyn took hold of his hand.

The ghost husband stood nervously next to his wife. "What _exactly_ are you doing, Doctor?"

His hand disappeared under the sheet. "I'm checking her cervix. It will give me a better idea of how close she is to giving birth. You _do_ realize that the baby has _'dropped',_ haven't you, Mrs. Gregg?"

"Dropped?" Daniel parroted the word and glanced a puzzled look at his wife.

"I-I had wondered about that." Carolyn lifted her hand to tuck in the hair that had wondered back in her face.

"Your cervix is softening, too. You'll start effacing shortly."

"Softening? Effacing?" The parroting continued. Worry lines creased Captain Greggs brow.

"I see. Thank you, Doctor Hudson." Carolyn resumed her lip nibbling.

"Oh, and no intercourse either, you two. You're going to be early, Mrs. Gregg, but I want the baby to stay put as long as possible." The OB slung his stethoscope around his long neck.

Daniel Gregg's face took a fall. "No se-se-simple… solution?"

"Uh… no, Mr. Gregg. No _simple_ solution."

The sea captain wore the look of a teenager who just lost his car privileges… for a year. With a jab to his ribs from Carolyn, the ghost shook off his pitiful expression.

"Dropped? Softening? Effacing? What does all of that mean, Doctor?" Daniel opted for a minor change of subject.

"It means, Mr. Gregg, that you're going to be a father… soon." The obstetrician recorded notes on a chart attached to a well used clipboard.

The sea captain birthed a wide smile that diminished a few moments later.

"I don't think that we're ready yet. We haven't had a chance to attend the birth classes that you spoke of." Daniel brought a hand to his brow and found a few stray beads of sweat dropping by for a visit.

"You haven't?" Doctor Hudson shook his head and rummaged through the bottom drawers of a cabinet. Finding the object of his search, he thrusted a book into the sea farer's chest.

"Here! You need to read this cover to cover at least two to three times. Especially if you're still planning to have a nurse midwife deliver the baby at home. I'll be back in a minute." He exited the room.

Daniel sat in a chair and thumbed though the book with a wary eye.

Carolyn emerged from behind a changing screen. "I need help getting my clothes and shoes back on, Daniel. What book did he give you? What's the title?"

"Giving Birth: What You Can Expect." Laying the book on a chair, he sought to help his wife. Tying a bow, her shoes were last to find their place. Tennis shoes were now Carolyn's favorite shoes to wear whether they matched her outfit or not.

The door to the room swung open with the obstetrician stepping through close behind.

"Here's a phone number to call if you have an emergency. They'll get ahold of me. Come back next week!" he ordered, pointing a finger in their direction.

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you." The phone number was tucked into the seaman's chest pocket of his wide wale corduroy blazer.

In the waiting room, Martha was indulged in the latest edition of _Good Housekeeping _magazine.

Daniel and Carolyn walked back through the waiting room door to where Martha was admiring a new recipe. Their appearance was less content than when they first arrived. The magazine dropped into her lap before she returned it to a side table.

"You two look like you've been through the wringer," her voice spoke of a mild surprise. The housekeeper stood to her feet.

"The doctor was not pleased with Carolyn's absence." Captain Gregg massaged his chin under the full goatee beard.

"The good news is that the baby is close! It should be soon, Martha!" Carolyn's face recovered her smile.

"That's wonderful, Mrs. Gregg! Let's get you home so you can put your feet up." With an equally bright smile, Martha offered her arm to the ghost wife.

"Good idea, Martha. I'll ride in the back seat with Daniel while you drive. He has a book that the doctor gave him. I'd like to see it."

Daniel held doors open as the women passed through and eventually back to the car. The ride home was fairly quiet as the expectant couple browsed through the birthing book. The seaman wore a variety of different expressions while repeatedly running a finger around the inside of his collar which couldn't seem to be loose enough. More graphic illustrations were seen.

"How about after lunch I run to the store and stock up on items for you and the baby, Mrs. Gregg?" Martha asked but still kept her eyes on the road.

"That would be great, Martha. I'll help get a list started," Carolyn replied but kept her eyes in the book.

"And I will contact Nurse Vivian with an update after we arrive home, Dear," Daniel added.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I'll be glad to get home." Carolyn exhaled a long breath. She was tiring more easily these days.

—-

4 days later

'_Daniel? Daniel can you come here?' _Carolyn was able to summon her husband through their empathic link.

His response was immediate, popping into the bathroom where his wife sat on the lid of the commode with toilet paper in her hand.

"Is it time?! Is it happening?! How do you feel?! Do you need help getting into bed!?" Daniel's questions flopped out like fish being spilled from a barrel onto a ship's deck.

"No, No! Not yet. I just wanted to show you this." She held the toilet paper up for him to see.

At first, the sea captain leaned it, but just as quickly, he pulled back with a scrunched face. "What is it?"

"It's called a mucus plug. Think of it like a cork in a bottle except now the cork is removed. We're almost there, Daniel." She flushed the toilet papered plug away and hugged her husband who seemed a bit more nervous than 5 minutes ago.

Another trip to the obstetrician would come soon.

—-

"Yes, Mrs. Gregg, you're effacing now. Only 1 centimeter, but it's a start. Come back next week… if you make it that long." Doctor Hudson gave a smile and glanced over to Captain Gregg who was blotting the sweat from his forehead once again.

"Perhaps this would be a good time for Nurse Vivian to come stay at our home, my dear." Daniel straightened his posture.

"That's a good suggestion, Mr Gregg. She can check your wife's progress each day or more when needed." Additional notes were made to a paper chart by the doctor.

"Yes… indeed… more when needed." Daniel cleared his throat.

—-

Later that same day.

Carolyn Gregg had grown a new shadow in the form of a 6'3 sea ghost captain. He followed her everywhere, even into the bathroom. She was unable to escape from the piercing cerulean blue eyes.

"Daniel, I'm fine. You can go work on your boat or something. I'll let you know when I need you. Besides, I need to tidy up the house a little bit." Carolyn stood with hands on her hips eyeing the dresser top that held no dust.

It started small and built up from there. Carolyn cringed and made her way over to the bed.

"Okay, get the stopwatch, Daniel." She gestured with one hand.

Eyes growing wide, the sea ghost pulled it from his pocket and started the watch. He fixed his gaze on Carolyn's ever changing facial expression.

"Nurse Vivian will be here tonight, dear. Maybe I should give her another call."

Carolyn relaxed her breathing. "Wait. It's done. Let's give it a little more time to see if anymore are coming."

10 minutes later another contraction gathered strength.

"Here it comes!" She winced and focused on her breathing.

With a click, the stopwatch was on. The sea captain held a faux breath.

"It's done." Carolyn leaned back on the pillow and rested.

—-

30 minutes later.

"It must have been false labor, Daniel. I haven't felt a thing since the second contraction." Carolyn shrugged her shoulders.

"It should be called _teasing labor!_" Captain Gregg huffed, stuffing the stopwatch back into his pocket.

"Babies have their own timing. We both know that." Carolyn made a great attempt to hug her husband, but her watermelon belly simply would not comply.

Daniel slipped in behind his wife and directed her over to the bed, so she could sit on his lap. Carolyn wrapped her arms around the seaman's neck. Daniel wrapped his _everything_ around his expectant wife. Sighs drifted through the still air.

—-

Carolyn fluttered her eyes open to greet the next morning. She inhaled a deep breath. Her husband laid beside her, his eyes wide awake and watching her.

"Let me guess. You've been watching me all night, haven't you?" She asked with a tone that was as flat as a newly printed sheet of notebook paper. Carolyn rolled her belly to face him.

"I have nothing better to do than to watch you, Darling." Leaning up on one elbow, he gave her hand a kiss.

"You know what they say, dear. A watched pot never boils." She smirked as he climbed out of bed and willed on clean clothes.

"I'll need a hand getting out of bed, Daniel, dear." Carolyn maneuvered herself in preparation to stand.

Already familiar with their routine, the sea ghost popped over to her side of the bed and offered his hand. Up she rose like he was hoisting a canvas sail. Daniel wasted no time as he went over to her dresser in search of clothes for his wife to wear. Drawers opened on their own.

"My dear, I had thought that a woman would know when her child would arrive. That intuition thing perhaps…"

'_Whoosh!'_ came a gushing sound.

Daniel continued. "A mother's instinct, maybe. A woman should just be able to tell when the baby will arrive." He pulled more clothes out from the bottom drawer.

"Daniel…" Carolyn's voice breezed softly.

"My mother seemed to know when it was my time. At least, that is what I was told." He was now pulling items from the top drawer.

"Daniel…" Her voice came a little louder. Arms out to her side, Carolyn viewed her soiled nightgown.

Satisfied with his selections, the seaman turned around. "Yes, what is it… oh dear." The Captain stopped in mid-stride. His mouth dropped open and his eyes became like saucers.

Carolyn stood in front of him at the bed. The lower half of her nightgown was soaked. Her feet stood in a puddle of unknown liquid.

"The baby's coming today, Daniel… Today." Carolyn nodded her head.

"Martha! Nurse Vivian!"Jutting his head out of the door, Captain Gregg shouted at the top of his voice. His face refused to release its overly expressive appearance of alarm.

Both women arrived to the room at almost the same time.

"Awww… Looks like today's the day, Mrs. Gregg!" Martha cooed in an extra sweet voice.

"Here we go!" Vivian broke a wide smile that eclipsed her warm face. "Let's get you to the bathroom and cleaned up, Mrs. Gregg. Do you have something comfortable picked out to wear for the birth?" Offering her arm, Viv helped the ghost wife into the bathroom.

"I'll clean up the floor and wash her soiled gown." Martha walked past the captain to fetch the mop. He looked a bit… lost.

"And what should _you_ be doing, Captain?" Martha's voice hinted with amusement accompanied by the new sparkle in her eye.

"I'm not sure, Martha. Hot water perhaps?" His thought process had run aground.

"Why don't you try checking in that book of yours?" She teased.

"Ah! Good idea! I believe that I shall." Captain Gregg had a new course. Said book floated its way into the seaman's hands. His rereading commenced.

—-

4 hours into labor.

"My dear. Are you sure that you should be walking? The book says that you should be in bed." Captain Gregg made a sturdy anchor for his wife who slowly traversed the master cabin floor.

"I want to walk as much as I can, Daniel. At some point, yes, I will be in bed. For now, I want to walk." Carolyn's voice ebbed through her firmly set jaw.

He shot sad eyes at the nurse. She recognized his speechless plea for help.

All at once, Carolyn stopped. She bent over slightly into her captain's arms. Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing, trying to relax. The wave of her pain grew intense. A strong moan took over the room. The ghost wife dug her fingers into Daniel's arm. The wave passed.

Adjusting her watch, Vivian approached her patient.

"Why don't you let me check to find out how much you've dilated now?" The two helped Carolyn into bed.

"Feels like a solid 6 centimeters, Carolyn. You're doing well! Really well." The nurse rubbed her hand on Carolyn's back.

"You're over half way there!"

"6? That's all?! 6 centimeters?!" She deadpanned and collapsed back into the pillows.

"Would you like to use the gas, Carolyn? Many women find it effective in dealing with the pain." Vivian took the unit out of its case. "You can rest in-between contractions." Opening the valve, gas flowed into a mask on Carolyn's face. "Just remove the mask whenever you like."

Taking a seat on the side of the bed, Daniel eyed the contraption his wife was making use of. He pulled a tennis ball out from his pocket. Showing it to his wife, she gave a nod and rolled to her side. The seaman proceeded to roll it over Carolyn's lower back.

"Is this _thing_ really helping Carolyn with the pain, nurse?" He continued applying pressure with the ball.

"It's more like helping her not care about the pain as much." The nurse made an adjustment to the gas valve, which in turn, brought about an unhappy look from the laboring woman.

"Labor is hard work, Captain. Your wife is proceeding fairly quick. The good news is that she'll have the baby soon. The bad news is that her contractions will be more intense, opening her uterus."

"And Carolyn is growing tired, Nurse. It says nothing in the book about labor being _hard_ _work_. I am concerned for her and the child." Daniel stroked his wife's hair which he noticed was damp with sweat. Her eyes had closed.

"With all due respect, Captain Gregg, whoever wrote that book may have _never actually _given birth. Each birth experience is unique for each individual mother. No two experiences may be exactly the same. I'll see if Martha can make her some toast and get her something to drink." Nurse Vivian popped out of the room.

"Sit up, my love." Moving in behind her, the ghost captain became transparent. He pulled his wife inside of his being. They became one.

Exhaustion. He felt his wife's weariness. It rolled over him like a an 18 shift aboard a storm ravaged vessel. A contractual wave began its ride in Carolyn's tightening uterus. Instinct told him to brace hard against the pain, but his wife fought to relax. The peak of intensity gripped, then gradually let her go. Daniel found himself breathing in tandem with his wife. She would have another 10 to 12 minutes of precious rest before the next wave arrived. Caressing her cheek, he passed his strength over to Carolyn. She was going to need it.

—

7 hours into labor.

"You're almost there, Carolyn! Just another 2 centimeters and you can push!" Nurse Vivian was holding the laboring mother's hand while Daniel was taking a verbal beating with a few chosen expletives from his wife along with one flying slipper aimed at his head.

"Breath, my love. Just breath. Don't push." Mopping his wife's brow, Daniel knelt close to her on the bed.

After the contraction eased, Carolyn seized the cloth out of her husband's hand.

"Sailing canvas?! Really, Daniel?! Sailing canvas?! Try a wash cloth!" Carolyn's voice echoed her trying pangs of childbirth labor.

He examined the cloth more closely. "Blast!" The seaman tossed it overboard from the bed.

Quick on her feet, Nurse Vivian handed him a washcloth that she had just rinsed in a basin of cool water. He mouthed her a 'thank you' and proceeded to wipe Carolyn's face that beaded with sweat.

It was very early in the month of March, the 3rd day in fact. The cold Maine winter was hanging on with flakes of snow drifting through the air, landing on window sills for a peak inside. The bedroom/labor room felt warm. Too warm for Carolyn and too warm for her corporeal spirit husband. The thin nightgown clung damp to the wife's skin from the rigors of labor. Daniel had willed a change of attire to a tank undershirt and a pair of jeans. His long feet were bare, shoes not being allowed on the bed. The fire in the hearth was allowed to extinguish hours ago.

The book given by the doctor sailed out of the balcony doors proving of little use to Captain Gregg, except for the glossary of medical terms which he had memorized. It had become obvious that the book had never given birth. Laying on the ground, its job now was to give snowflakes a place to land.

As stalwart as Martha, Nurse Vivian was helping to guide the sea captain through uncharted turbulent waters. Her experience proved invaluable.

The gas mask in place, Carolyn prepared for another contraction. She lapped up every word of encouragement that was being poured out to her.

"Captain Gregg. Why don't you slip in behind your wife. She'll need to brace against you when it's time to push. It should be very soon." Vivian's coaxing was gentle, yet assertive.

Placing a pillow in between himself and Carolyn, the ghost captain followed orders.

Up came the contraction. Wife and husband clasped hands. Eyes closed, Carolyn worked her breathing and relaxing skills.

"Really good, Carolyn! You're doing great! Hang in there. Don't push, yet. When the contraction subsides, we'll give another check. I have a feeling that you're really close." Vivian brought out latex gloves and pulled them on over her hands.

Leaning back into her husband, Carolyn relaxed more when the contraction eased off.

"You're doing so well, Darling." Daniel kissed his wife's temple.

"A solid 9, Carolyn! You're so close and doing great! Just 1 more and you're there!" Vivian wiped Carolyn's face and offered ice chips.

—

15 minutes later

"Carolyn, you're fully effaced and ready to go! At the next contraction, I want you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can. Lean into the captain and pull your knees up toward your chin. Ready?"

Closing her eyes, the laboring mother nodded.

"Are you ready, Daniel? You'll be a father very soon," Carolyn whispered.

Daniel's voice grew thick with emotion. He rubbed his face against the crown of his wife's head. "I am, my love."

Forearms pulling her legs back, Carolyn felt the contraction rise.

"Okay. Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push!"

Carolyn pushed hard and prolonged a loud groan.

"Okay! Good! Now pant, Carolyn. Just pant." The nurse instructed. "Great, Carolyn! Now we're going to do that, again."

"Here it comes!" The wife braced and pushed more. Her hands trembled, but held fast. Another long groan moved over the room.

"Pant! Just pant, Carolyn. The baby has almost crowned." Vivian checked and then rechecked. She drew in a false sharp breath and turned to face the parents.

"Carolyn. Captain Gregg. The baby is presenting breech." Vivian bit her top lip.

"No…," Carolyn uttered is a hushed voice, her eyes tearing up. Her face searched for a different answer.

Daniel had no words. He understood what that meant, at least in his day, what it meant.

"Try not to worry. We can still deliver the baby. It will be more complicated and difficult." The nurse put her hand on Carolyn's arm.

"I'm already so exhausted!" Tears spilled from her eyes. Another contraction rose.

"Push gently, Carolyn." The nurse viewed the situation once more.

"Carolyn. Captain Gregg. I have an idea to get the baby out more quickly, if the two of are you are willing." She leveled her gaze at them.

"Yes," the couple replied in unison.

"Good. Captain Gregg, come down here!" Vivian's request sounded more like a military order.

Daniel felt the hard lump forming in his gut. Bracing his wife with more pillows, he stood up and ventured below decks.

Taking in the view, a buttocks could barely be seen. Another contraction was on the horizon. His wife yelped and grabbed her legs.

"Push gently, Carolyn, then pant!" Vivian orders sailed over the wife's quivering body.

Again, the nurse leveled her eyes. "This is what I want you to do, Captain. Curl you hands together lengthwise as much as you can. Dematerialize them and go up inside of the birth canal. Enclose as much of the child between your hands as possible. When the contraction comes and Carolyn pushes, you guide the baby out. Understand?"

Her words hung in mid air. Daniel stared at her with wide eyes.

"Just do it, Daniel!" The shout came with Carolyn's agonized cries."

A deep false breath entered his nonfunctional lungs. Curled hands that became invisible entered the birth canal. Between his palms, Daniel could feel their child.

"Ready to push, Carolyn? Here we go! Puuuuuuush!" The nurse dabbed the area with gauze.

A scream of pain flooded the room and was heard downstairs.

Martha sent up a quick prayer.

Captain Gregg guided his child through the canal.

More amniotic fluid rushed out along with one little baby girl that laid in her Daddy's hands. His human traits visiting, Daniel sat on the bed taking in actual heavy breaths. For a few fleeting moments, his heart was pounding. The baby lay still in his hands.

In a flash, the nurse took the baby and held her upside down by the feet, giving a spank and clearing mucus from her mouth.

Swollen cries from the infant were heard throughout the cottage. Martha teared up while Candy and Jonathan clapped for joy.

Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Gregg. You have a brand new baby girl. Vivian wrapped the infant in a receiving blanket and laid the child on Carolyn's belly. Her parents gathered in close, tears running freely from their eyes.

"You did it, my love," Daniel softly gushed.

"_We _did it, Daniel." Carolyn wiped her tears with the wash cloth.

Nurse Vivian clamped off the umbilical cord. "Care to do the honors, Captain Gregg?"

Out of habit, he reached for his dirk.

Carolyn shot him daggers.

"Here, use the surgical scissors, Captain." Vivian raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." He grasped the scissors and snipped.

"You two take a few minutes to be with your baby and then we'll clean her up and work on getting the afterbirth out." The nurse gave her prescription along with a grin. A few tears also made their escape.

Daniel Gregg brought his wife and newborn child into his arms. All of his adventures and excitement at sea paled in comparison to these quiet miraculous moments with his new family. Looking to heaven, he gave thanks.

Mask and gas tank being tucked snuggly back into their case, Vivian stole a glance at the trio.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" she asked softly.

Daniel and Carolyn brought their foreheads together.

"Ealasaid. This was my mother's name. It is Gaelic for Elizabeth," Daniel sported his new fathers grin.

A brand new chapter in the lives of the Gregg Muir home had begun with the entrance of a new baby girl. And with babies being babies, she too would alter the definition of '_normal_' for the household. But… it was not really quite '_normal_' to begin with now, was it?

The End.

Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed the story. I will be taking a break before releasing a new story. I appreciate all of the support and reviews of my stories!


End file.
